User blog:Kaiju-Zilla/Names for Fire Lion, Lightning Bug and The Visitor
Hello here we have them, we can use the discuss page in this link to talk and figure out and eventually vote on the names for this guys. Just the same as with ultraman jack in the 1980's, the fans named him, well it's our turn to do the same for this three amazing kaiju. Tell your friends about this, send countless notes to Matt frank, this way we can take this kaiju and give them the potential we know they have. Simple rules just submit the names u see fit with a small reason why you feel that should be there name ^-^ that is all and we will vote on the names that fit the kaiju. Don't worry about the reasons either they don't have to be solid just good. Also dont forget to tell us who you are. Fire Lion?? A creature of myth and legend, Firelion is believed to have been the guardian of the lost civilization of Mu. The ruins of this once great culture were discovered sunken off the coast of Japan. Artifacts recovered from the site depict the existence of a great lion-like dragon with a fiery mane. This artist’s rendering is based on the many carvings and glyphs found amongst the ruins. Recent earthquake activity has opened fissures near the site which archeologists are eager to explore. According to the ancient images, Firelion possessed the ability to appear and disappear like a flickering flame, and throw fire from his tail. “Firelion was inspired by the stone lions seen in ancient Chinese architecture. Its gold gilded face maintains the aspect that it is a construct, whereas the flames that come off its body and form its mane indicate that the guardian spirit that animates the form. The scales on the body were added to suggest the tougher-than-stone armor aspect, as well as to also play off the idea that it was also some type of dragon/lion amalgam. This would also allude to a more mythical nature.” Lightning Bug?? An experiment to weaponize alien crystal energy goes terribly wrong when a tiny firefly buzzes into the focused energy stream. The fly survives just long enough to lay her eggs in the test facilities cooling ponds. One of the eggs mutates and produces this uber bug. The Lightning Bug has hover flight, which allows her to unfold her wings and hover short distances. Her Armor Wings also serve as a shield from physical and energy attacks. Modeler/ Animator Will Short described the monster’s abilities: “The Lightning Bug is a genetically-engineered cyborg developed from a host of insect DNA and grafted with a multi-alloy chassis by a hostile alien race. Lightning Bug’s design was a combination of the armor from EVA-01 of NEON GENESIS EVANGELION fame and the bioluminescent appearance of the Drej from TITAN A.E. The cyborg’s chief offensive capabilities are based on its incredible capacity for raw energy as well as its unique ability to absorb ambient energy from its surroundings. Lightning Bug’s energy core is located in its constantly glowing tail while its large wings can generate a tremendous amount of power when raised to produce a massive blast of energy. Though the chassis provides excellent armor, the extra durability is merely a fortunate by-product of its true nature as a non-conductive harness meant to contain the unstable energies constantly radiated from the cyborg’s body. Normally, the chassis emits a soft green glow from its plate binding, but the color might occasionally become orange when it sustains massive trauma and containment is compromised.” The Visitor?? In their bid to retake earth, the Vortaak aliens have conscripted a new secret weapon into their arsenal of monsters. The Visitor is feral alien creature captured from its home planet by the Vortaak with the intent of turning it loose on mankind. The monster clamps down on opponents with its massive jaws and stabs them with its crab-like appendages. The Visitor can also employ a Brainspasm, which shoots a directional shockwave from its pulsating cranium. Modeler/Animator Chris Chin explained,”The Visitor was inspired from the two existing alien monsters, Gigan and Orga, possessing a similar outer world look. The Visitor is native to an extremely harsh, mountainous planet and has hooked claw appendages protruding from the creature’s spinal column. Reminiscent of the older Gigan’s hook arms, these limbs are used as weapons as well as tools for digging and climbing. The overly-exaggerated maw filled with dagger-like teeth was taken from Orga’s later form when he tried to consume Godzilla. This fearsome mouth is convenient considering the Visitor’s diet of gargantuan space worms which live in the planet’s crust. These worms consume various sorts of unknown alien minerals which provide the Visitor with a nearly indestructible skeletal structure.” Name for Fire Lion? Inferleon King Shishi Incidias Leoblaze Koma-Inu Name for Lightning Bug? Kabutempest Pyridar Subakorah Electerra Buzzhock Name for The Visitor? Agoron Xenolock Xygora Exterike Dune Category:Blog posts